


Personal Training

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Sam thinks it's time to step it up a notch.





	Personal Training

“Your form is shit, Rogers.”

“If I wanted your opinion, Wilson,” Steve grunted out as he continued his set, “I’d have have asked.”

“As your spotter, it is my job to tell you. I’m just trying make sure you don’t try to guillotine yourself like last time.”

“Bucky exaggerated.”

Sam shrugged slightly. “He does that. But something tells me he wasn't about this.”

Steve went back back to lifting without saying anything, only exhaling slightly louder than normal with each rep.

“So you gonna tell me what's got your tighty whities in a knot or am I gonna have to guess?”

With a final grunt then sigh, he dropped the weight back into its cradle and sat up from the bench. “You'd probably be right.”

“Lolita?”

He didn’t deny it, just shook his head as he leaned over to grab his water bottle. “Why do you guys insist on calling her that?”

“Because it pisses you off.”

He dignified the comment with a pertinent hand gesture but Sam only chuckled.

“Careful. You keep doing that, it's gonna get stuck. Imagine trying to explain that to Hill in your next department meeting.” 

“Bite me,” Steve said before chugging from his water bottle

“No thanks. I know you'd prefer if Lolita did that.”

Luckily he didn’t inhale any water, but it was a near miss. Instead he wiped the water that had spilled onto his face as he clenched the bottle, the firm plastic creaking slightly in harmony with his groan of frustration.

“Hey. You're the one still thinking about her. If you're gonna keep being a dick all the time, I'm gonna stop telling you to put a move on her and try myself. If Nat likes her she's gotta be something.”

“And my opinion doesn't matter?” Steve asked tiredly.

“Not when you're a dick.” 

He shrugged. “Yeah, well, I don't think you'd really be into dating a student anyway. Not when you're a glorified guidance counselor.” He heard the intake of air from Sam and kicked himself. Not enough to apologize, but enough he knew he should buy him a beer later.

“You've just been upgraded to asshole." Make that two beers. "Besides, the no dating students rules only apply to those you directly supervise.” 

“Lovely.” He set the water bottle down with a thud and laid back down on the bench, lifting the bar for another set. But as his arms wobbled slightly, Sam grabbed the bar and put it back on the rack.

“Okay, before you really hurt yourself I’m just gonna say this one last time. Pull your head out of your ass. The semester is almost over and you're not in charge of any of her grades. Go for it.” 

Steve had sat up quickly, angling around the bar to glare, but his brain caught up and he quickly deflated. Sam was just trying to be a good friend as per usual, talking him through his arguments until the truth came out. A really annoying habit. But  _ he _ was the one being a dick. Again. He couldn’t wait for the semester to be over so things would calm down with his friends. At least once Darcy was gone, he'd no longer have to come up with excuses. 

“If it it goes south it could be bad,” he said with a sigh.

Sam didn’t look impressed. “That's true for every relationship. Look as much as I hate getting into this shit, you gotta get over yourself. I know you had a hard time when Peggy went back to Cambridge, especially when she hooked up with that Portuguese guy, but she's forgotten all about the drama from that and so should you.”

“This has nothing to do with her?”

“Really? Then why’re you hung up?” 

“I'm up for tenure next year.” 

“That's a load of shit and you know it. There's no rules about this, so if that's what's stopping you from chasing the first girl I've seen you show more than passing interest in for years, the girl who seems to genuinely like your sorry ass from Nat and Bucky’s accounts, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought.” 

Both watched each other silently, neither about to break the silence with Sam having said his piece and Steve out of excuses. But they didn’t need to.

“What's this I hear about trying to solve this poor celibate’s love life?”

They both froze at the interruption. Stark.

While Tony was a friend on the ultimate field, his personality didn’t always make easy or comfortable relationships possible in everyday life. He’d gotten better over the last year, something about regular put-downs by the one and only Virginia Potts, but most of their friends still couldn’t handle him in large doses.

“Not asking you Stark,” Steve said, turning away to grab his gear.

“Don't be touchy. Just because your dating life is about as flourishing as Siberia in January.”

“Stark,” Steve warned.

“Yes, captain my captain?”

He clenched his hand around his towel, not wanting to deal with any more shit that day, but continued talking in a mostly restrained tone. “We're not on the field, so I'm nobody's captain. Don't make me hit you and get us kicked out of the gym.”

“Sure thing, buttercup.”

Steve squinted, fist tightening further, the skin across his knuckles going white, but he decided it wasn’t worth it. He was on edge and overreacting. And while his friends would deal with him being an ass, and maybe even give him a few good hits back before forgiving him, it wouldn’t be that easy with Stark. And Steve wasn’t prepared to cause that much of a headache for himself and the University. “Just go away. I don't wanna hear anything you have to say.”

“Why not? I have all kinds of advice for the proper wooing.”

Sam snorted, stepping forward to partially stand between the two and ease the tension. “You were actually able to get a date with Dr. Potts then?”

Stark visibly flinched, but soon recovered, plastering a fake, mostly convincing self-confident smile in place. “Matter of time boys. My charm will win the day.” And with that, he demonstrated  a surprising amount of self preservation by finally bowing out of the conversation.

Once he’d left, Sam let out a long sigh, turning back to Steve. “While I don’t suggest you take any of Tony’s advice, just be careful. You know what Natasha is like when she's disappointed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Portuguese guy is Daniel Sousa of course since the name is of Portuguese descent.
> 
> Also, as for Tony. I love him, but this is during his hot mess phase. It takes a different path in this storyline, but it happens, and it's great, and eventually he gets along with everyone. Just not yet.


End file.
